


Still An Omega In My Eyes

by ForeverAngst, SarelMordo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Aiden - Freeform, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Deucalion, Alpha Ennis (Teen Wolf), Alpha Ethan, Alpha Kali - Freeform, Alpha Peter, Alpha Sheriff Stilinski, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bad Friend Stiles Stilinski, Beta Melissa McCall, Bullying, Creeper Peter Hale, Derek is a Good Friend, Fluff, Freeform, Good Peter, Hurt Peter, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Derek Hale/Scott McCall, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Omega Lydia Martin, Omega Scott McCall, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Rutting, Sad Scott, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Scott-Centric, Slow Build, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn, Stiles Stilinksi - Freeform, What-If, courting, dont know if smut will appear, lydia martin - Freeform, saint scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAngst/pseuds/ForeverAngst, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarelMordo/pseuds/SarelMordo
Summary: Newly presented omega Scott Mccall starts high school, looking at his secondary gender positively, but he is then bullied by Jackson Whittemore making him a target to be outed. Scott spends his time after school outside of his home each day after school to avoid loneliness and depression when he encounters a homeless man that's also an alpha. Scott then ends up bumping into the strange alpha many times and finds friendship, kindness, and feeling safe around this man, that's constantly reassuring him that he is still a very beautiful omega.Chapter update: Chp 16 is updated. New chapter yay! 10/17/2017forget chp 15 sorry!Slow update for few weeks, not sure if I'll be able to update on Sundays for a while as work and family matters call. just short chapters till my schedule isn't so hectic. Thanks, and enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is ForeverAngst. I just wanted to say, I've been hungry for unusual pairings or new fanfics of any pairings as I binge alot on everything I do. And then I looked at Scott his character and then Peter hales character and I'm like "They could have had a good friendship or have some goodness into their lives." Like seriously all these Steter pairings yet poor scott is always the bad friend thats like so stiff in his morals. Don't get me wrong I love steter but hey lets lighten up the mood for some sceter in a different point of view, you know? Anyway i made this also because things went to shit for me and my love for angst needs to sit back for a bit. But who am i kidding I'm forever angst, here is some fluff and angst. 
> 
> Don't forget to look into my other works, one of them is a Stucky short and my chapter by chapter original story thats also Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics but pretty angsty and full of death, its still being written but almost done as I have started this new work. Feedback, kudos, and comments are much appreciated as I am bad at editing on my own. Thank you and enjoy~

   Tying up her hair in a bun, she readies herself for work at Beacons hills Hospital as a nurse. Melissa McCall, a Beta raising her teenaged Omega son as a single parent, calls out to her son, "Scott! Wake up, you're gonna be late for your first day of school," she yells out. Moments later there's a loud thud and a grunt followed by an "I'm okay!" seconds later. Melissa shakes her head laughing to herself. She grabs her keys and purse ready to head out when continuous banging and thuds are heard as Scott descends to meet her at the door. When he arrives at the door, he jumps onto his mom into a bear crushing hug full of giggles from both parent and child. "Thanks for the killer bear hug kiddo. Now go wash up so you can catch up with Stiles on your way to school. Getting to school on time makes a great first impression on everyone, even your teachers," she advised him. 

       "Okay, okay. I'll wash up and head out in a jiffy mom. Don't worry," he reassures her as he rolls his eyes. She smiles at him warmly placing a kiss onto his hair," Alright, I'll hold you up to it." And with that being said, she turns to head out the door and off to work in her car. Scott waves goodbye till he can no longer see her car, to take a shower and text Stiles. He takes a hot shower to make his skin soft and pink, just to attract and tease all the Alphas in school. He represented as an Omega about 3 weeks ago and his heat just passed. Scott has read all about Omegas and hopes to someday attract the best Alphas and become popular with his best friend since daycare, Stile Stilinski, who is also an Alpha. 

     Turning off the shower, Scott gets out and heads to his room to dress. He dries himself and begins putting on his white tank and a baggy red sweater up on top of it, putting on Omega boxers that have paddings to contain the slick that may drip down if he is ever aroused, then puts on a bit of torn denim jeans, with white socks and black converse sneakers. Feeling good about his choice of outfit, Scott picks up his bag and heads downstairs with bag and helmet in hand. Opening the door, he shields his eyes with a hand unable to resist the biggest smile as he is greeted by a warm sun for the day. 'Oh yeah, it's definitely going to be a good day,' he thinks to himself. Strapping on his head gear he settles onto his bike and begins to paddle on his way to school. 

     Fifteen minutes later, he arrives at Beacon Hills Highschool where he will be beginning his freshman year with Stiles. He heads to where the kids can park and lock their bikes when someone calls his name. " Scottie! You're here!" Scott looks towards the voice and sees Stiles, in his usual plaid shirt with a white shirt underneath and black jeans. He smiles brightly at Stiles as he makes his way towards him, "Hey Stiles. Ready to make our debut as popular kids this year?" 

     Stiles replies, " You betcha buddy. We are so not gonna be virgins. I can already picture it, Alphas, Omegas, and even Betas wanting every bit of us." They look at each other with raised eyebrows and break out into a laughing fit. "Come on let's get to class, don't wanna make a bad impression on our first-day man," Scott tells Stiles as he makes his way inside with everyone. They head inside where they get their schedules getting acquainted with the subjects they might and won't have together. Luckily, they have the same classes together as the school day proceeds towards lunchtime. As they head down to the cafeteria, it's already packed and loud with kids of all ages chattering away. Scott and Stiles look around for seats to claim as theirs for the next four years of their high school career, finding one empty just a few tables away from the lacrosse team players, cheerleaders, and other popular kids in other departments that got to hit it big in high school.

       The table consists of star lacrosse captain, Jackson Whittemore, his secondary gender still unknown, but has been a bully to Scott and Stiles since daycare. Like seriously, dude doesn't have anything better to do if he keeps bullying Scott and Stiles for all these years. There's also Lydia Martin, she's an Omega and Jackson's girlfriend. Stiles had a crush on her for years, and even when he presented as an Alpha, she still doesn't notice him. Poor Stiles. She is like the smartest and prettiest girl in Beacon Hills High School making it definite that she will be Valedictorian with Stiles as Salutatorian. Then there's Danny Mahealani, he is also on the lacrosse team as a goalie with Jackson and is his best friend since childhood. He is an Alpha and is always trying to calm Jackson down, everyone likes him and he also knows a lot of computers and hacking. So those are just the important popular kids that stand out, the rest of the cool kids are just the rest of the betas in the lacrosse team and cheerleader squad.

    As they sit down with their trays on their newly marked territory, Stiles looks towards Lydia and heads into his dream world again. Scott notices and sighs while shaking his head as he bites into his burger. After a few minutes of silence, Jackson finally makes eye contact with Stiles as he stares off the distance at his girlfriend. Feeling jealous and protective, he shouts at Stiles with a growl in warning making him break out of his trance, "Stiles! Better keep your eyes glued someplace else or else you're not gonna have 'em to look at anything at all!" 

      Stiles squawks awkwardly and stutters, " I-I wasn't looking at your girlfriend!" He turns red at his weak excuse and wishes to disappear. Scott is also cringing at the moment but pats Stiles back as reassurance that one day Lydia will come to see what a good Alpha Stiles can be for her instead of Jackson if Jackson ever presents one day. The first day of Highschool doesn't really end smoothly as their last class for the day is chemistry with their Alpha teacher Adrian Harris, who isn't too happy with the boys as they keep getting his attention by repeatedly talking through class. Way to go guys! Mr.Harris doesn't give the boys detention as a free pass but won't let them get away with it again if they continue again. The school bell rings and with that the children flood out the rooms like fire. 

         Scott leisurely picks up his books putting them into his backpack when he says to Stiles doing the same, "Hey Stiles, wanna play call of duty at my place? My mom is doing a double so we could stay up late." Stiles finished packing his books replies, "Sorry Scottie, but I promised my dad I'd be home early to do some father/son bonding. Today's our day. Maybe tomorrow?" The Omega feeling a bit down keeps his features and emotion in check and says,"It's okay then, we could try tomorrow but my mom might not have a double then." Stiles frowns a bit making his lips tight against another before nodding, "Thanks, Scottie. See you tomorrow okay. Text me when you get home, though, okay?" Scott nods as he gives his Alpha friend a hug and Stiles parts off in his broken jeep, nicknamed Roscoe. 

         As Scott can no longer see Stiles vehicle, he sighs and puts on his head gear unlocking his bike. 'Think I'll just walk home with my bike, take my time to get home,' he thinks sadly to himself. Scott walks down the road slowly, but takes a longer route since his house isn't that far from school. This route will help take him longer to get home by the time it gets dark. There's not a soul in the streets at this time but Scott is too lost in his thoughts to think back on it. As he walks down he reaches a halfway point towards his way home, he notices a dark figure lying down on the side of the pavement. Scott gulps a bit worried as he halts, contemplating whether to continue this way and avoid the stranger or walk back another way. He breathes out and decides it's going to be too late to walk back to get home and he is feeling a bit tired now. He wants to be in bed right now so he'll walk a bit quicker. As he is about to pass the dark figure, the stranger groans making Scott stop in his tracks and looking straight at the stranger. The stranger makes eye contact with Scott. Scott gasps softly as he notices the stranger's bright blue eyes when they quickly turn Alpha crimson. Scott's Omega amber shine in response but out of shock and amazement. Turning beet red and scared, Scott blurts out a quick "Sorry!" and quickly gets onto his bike to get home quickly, hoping the Alpha won't come after him. He takes a chance to glance back and notices the Alpha still lying down not coming after the Omega and sighs in relief thinking, 'Man, that was close. Not ready to lose my virginity to a strange Alpha I don't know. Hope I won't have to see him again.' Little did Scott know, that this encounter would become remarkleable in his life as he progresses into the world as an Omega.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next school day, Stiles and Scott notice the student board filled with forms to fill out for clubs. Stiles thinks they should try out for the lacrosse team, though scott feels a bit reluctant to go, he agrees. Scott once again asks Stiles to come over but then Stiles says he can't go since his dad and him made plans again. Feeling dejected Scott tells him some other time then and ends up walking the same way he did last night, ending up on meeting that same strange alpha. This time Scott approaches him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to two users who gave me comments on my last chapter, like omg thank you. I'm thinking of making each chapter kind of a repetitive like as a sort of story telling device showing change as the story goes and develops you know. I'm thinking of deleting the bamf stiles cuz right now he is being a dick of a friend but hey who knows what may change. Thank you for the kudos and comments, much appreciated and loved. Hope this chapter keeps your interest on continuing on this journey with me.

      The sound of Melissa calling out to Scott wakes him out of his lovely dream, where his Alpha has his arms around him sleeping behind him, nuzzling against his neck where Scott's scent is stronger. Oh, how Scott hopes it to be true one day. As he rubs his eyes chasing the sleep away, his mother calls out to him again but louder this time as always,"Scott! Wake up, you don't want to be late!" Breathing out, he shouts back a reply, "I'm up mom!" Sluggishly getting out of bed, he stretches out the tension in his body before descending to meet up with his mom to say his goodbyes as always.

     "Seriously Scott, if I'm not going to be here on some mornings, how are you going to get out of bed? This defeats the whole purpose of that alarm clock I bought for you," she says with a sigh. He gives her a bear-hug like always and says, "Don't worry mom. I'll make sure to set it up before I go to bed tonight." Reciprocating the hug, the beta kisses her son's hair before turning towards the door to drive off to work in her car. When Scott can no longer see her car, he heads upstairs to shower and ready for his second day of school. When he is all set, the Omega puts on his head gear and bikes his way to school. The morning seems to be beautiful as he strolls down the road, the sun is warm on his skin as the breeze cools it at the same time. With such great weather like this one can't help but think, 'What could go wrong with today?'

          As he arrives at school, Scott already notices Stiles jeep parked with Stiles talking to a group of kids. When Stiles looks up he notices Scott locking up his bike nearby and begins to dismiss the group he was talking to. "Scottie! Guess what, there's going to be lots of clubs open for freshmen to join this week. I'm thinking we check out the student board and choose a club that's athletic as one step to popularity in our high school career," Stiles says with enthusiasm and excitement as he pats Scott's back and drags him inside to where the student board is.

        Wincing a bit at the lack of restraint from Stiles, Scott inquiries with a raised eyebrow "Do you even know what athletic club will even take an asthmatic Omega into their team? Heck! Do they even let Omegas join teams?" Readily, Stiles answers," Of course they let Omegas join teams! This is like the 21st century, Scottie! This is your time to shine and show Omegas that they can handle sports just like Alphas." There's already large groups of kids crowding around the student board, each signing their names to clubs they want to join. Scott doesn't think they can get in front, after repeatedly saying 'excuse me' and no one complies. With a sigh, the Omega is ready to tell his best friend to give up when the Alpha yells out in his alpha voice, "Move." The kids separate as if Moses had split the red sea to make way for the Alpha and his Omega friend. Stiles then beckons his friend to walk to the student board to look at the types of clubs they could sign up to. Scott of course sheepishly follows his friend since he had to use with all his will to not also follow his friend's commanding voice.

          There are a few clubs for Omegas, but other than that most seem to only want Alpha's and betas to join. "Look, Scottie, the lacrosse team accepts Omegas too!" Stiles points out," Maybe we could try out together." Scott doesn't seem to think this is a good idea as Jackson is the lacrosse team's captain, meaning getting his attention and seen as prey and that isn't in Scott's plan to be popular or known by for all four school years. Stiles looks at the Omega sporting his signature puppy eyes that he perfected from Scott during their younger years together of finding and causing trouble. "You can't use my own trick against me Stiles, totally against the rules and not cool dude!" But Stiles isn't letting up and Scott is definitely not giving it. Nope. After a few agonizing seconds later, Scott sighs, " Fine, I'll try out with you, but you so owe me for this and skipping time playing COD."

         "Yes!" Stiles hisses excitedly with a fist bump and then proceeds to write both their names out on the sheet for lacrosse team tryouts. After finishing that, Stiles turns to Scott putting his arm around him dragging them to class as the bell rings. Classes are uneventful towards lunch. They walk towards the same table they did the other day, trays in hand with hamburgers and fries on them when Jackson walks into Scott making his shirt stained with his lunch. "Hey!" Scott yells out. His voice calls attention to everyone around them in the cafeteria, all eyes are on him now. Jackson looks at the angry Omega with a smirk and says,"Oh sorry, didn't see you there, 'Omega'. Hope I didn't push you too far that you broke something. If I did, that just means you won't be doing tryouts for the lacrosse team this week and I just saved you from getting humiliated in front of everyone." The room is filled with giggles and laughter all around and aimed at Scott. Scott looks around, eyes filling with tears in anger and shame he runs out the cafeteria and into the Omegas' bathroom. 

          Rinsing off his shirt with blurred vision, Scott realizes that Stiles didn't stand up for him and hasn't even come after him. 'How could he?' thought Scott. 'He's supposed to be my best friend.' He sniffles as he finishes rinsing his shirt and puts it back on, sniffling. He doesn't have another shirt to put on so he would have to bear with the humiliation of what happened during lunch for the rest of the school day and hopes that no one mentions it. He misses most of his classes but goes to Mr.Harris' class, he doesn't find Stiles in the class which he finds relief yet dejected by that. During class, a few kids are pointing or looking his way while laughing when Mr. Harris isn't looking. Scott breathes out not to have an asthma attack during the class. As soon as the bell rings he rushes out the classroom not stopping at the name calls he receives. 

          As he heads outside to the school parking area, he spots Stiles talking to a group of kids again, laughing and joking till he spots Scott walking towards them. He dismisses them and starts walking to Scott ready to say something, but the Omega doesn't stop and keeps walking to his bike. "H-hey Scottie! S-Scott wait up!" he squawks out to him as he tries to keep up with him. Scott unlocks his bike and puts on his helmet getting on top of it still ignoring Stiles and peddles away from school. Stiles flings his arms up in the air with his mouth hanging down.

      As Scott bikes around blindly, tears still in his eyes that he doesn't realize that he is biking down the same path where he encountered that homeless Alpha. He stops before the corner and sees that the Alpha is still there. Obviously, someone hasn't reported on this Alpha and right now it doesn't seem like trying to make contact with the man would be a bad idea. Ah, whose kidding anybody? Scott really isn't in the right mind and just needs someone to talk to or listen to him. He gets off the bike and starts walking with it towards the Alpha. The Alpha smells him and looks up at the Omega, Alpha red eyes and the Omega's amber eyes in response again. "Hi," Scott squeaks out. The Alpha looks at him before roughly commanding the Omega, "Go away."

       Scott sighs softly and sits down next to the Alpha. "My name's Scott and I just started high school at Beacon Hills, since well you probably figured it out since it's the only high school around her-" "What don't you understand when I say 'Go away'," the Alpha interrupts. Scott's jaw drops in shock, he stutters an apology, "S-Sorry Sir. Didn't mean to bother you. Just thought we could, you know, use the company today. I'll go now. G'night." Scott hurries to pick his bag up on his back putting on his headgear and quickly bikes away as a tear trickles down. 'Today sucked,' the Omega thought to himself as he biked home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's peaceful dream becomes a nightmare, one of what has happened to him during his first few days of high school. Scott doesn't try to talk with Stiles even when he attempts to make amends with Scott. Scott avoids and ignores Stiles and before the school day ends he encounters jackson with his group again he rushes out and heads to Beacon Hills Preserve and ends up crossing paths with Peter. This time the Alpha opens up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ Thank you to everyone for the comments and encouragement to continue the story or update faster. Sorry its been a bit longer, just been so busy with work and finally got a few days off. Right now I'm pretty at a stand still for my other work and trying to figure out how things will end is difficult. So i had alot of time today to just finish this baby up. Im not too good with like descriptive detail but i will try to add alot of it where i can. Peter is kind of different fro teen wolf peter so its all freeform with each character. Im just taking in the likeness of character chemistry as an aid, i.e. scott and stiles falling out of friendship kinda thing, jackson bullying scott but only scott etc etc so please dont bash me for not following closely to the show as this is not that type of fanfic. Everyone else thank you for reading and waiting for this update not sure when next update will happen but it will happen this week for sure.

           Laying in the grass with his eyes closed, the Omega breathes in deeply as his mouth curls up into a warm smile. '' Silly Alpha, trying to sneak up on me?" he asks as he opens his eyes up the sky where the Alpha's face is blurred by the sun in Scott's vision. Chuckling playfully, the faceless Alpha walks to Scott's side to lay with him on the grass, he muses, " Well Omega, can't a person try to get a scare out of their loved one for kicks?" The Omega turns to face the Alpha with a raised eyebrow, contemplating whether to tickle his Alpha as a sneak attack or just continue to lay down with him. He chose the former.

           The faceless Alpha finds himself a lap full of his Omega, sees the mischievous look in his eyes speechless till the Omega started an all out tickle attack. The Alpha shouts playfully at his Omega as he bares his teeth and tackles, sending the Omega rolling off into a fit of giggles. Scott gets up quickly running towards the trees to make the Alpha work for him. Suddenly the atmosphere changes from the sunny warmth that welcomes you to a deathly cold fog that traps and locks you out. Scott becomes frightened, gulping hard he asks for his Alpha. "Alpha?" No answer. No birds, no squirrels, no small critters. Lifeless.

          He runs forward deeper into the forest, feeling his asthma acting up. He trips, suddenly he is at his school's gym. Light shines on his fallen figure with nowhere else illuminated in the area. He stands up looking around when he spots a tall figure. "Hello?" he asks. The figure comes forward revealing Jackson with a smirk. "Look at you, see you're even useless to your Alpha if he left you during a chase. But then again was he even your Alpha?"

          "Stop! He is my Alpha and, I'm not useless," Scott shouts back. As Jackson bursts out laughing a group of kids surrounds Scott also laughing with Jackson. Scott is crying now, repeatedly saying stop yet no one stops. Stiles appears and is joining in with the rest. It's too much for him to bear when the yelling of his mother reaches his ears, he opens his eyes. "Scott, wake up! Time for school," the beta yells out. He gets up quickly breathing hard wiping the sweat off his forehead. "I'm up mom!" he replies. He gets up from his bed to head downstairs in his boxers to say his goodbye to his mother like usual. "Hey kiddo, you alright? I had to call you four times today, that's longer than usual," his mother questioned with concern as he kissed his curls. "Yeah mom, just had a dream."

           "Wanna talk about it sweetie?" she asks him. "No mom, it's okay. You should get going mom, or else we'll both be late," he replies. "Okay sweetie, now get ready for school okay? Love you." And with that, he continues the routine of getting ready for school and heading off on his bike. There's no sun to warm him, no clouds to entertain him on his way to school. Shit! He can feel it in his bones that today will not end greatly either. He hopes that he can make it through the day.

        Finally arriving at school, he doesn't see Stiles anywhere and thanks to the higher powers that he didn't have to encounter him yet. Opening his locker to retrieve his books, Stiles finally makes an appearance. "Scottie, hey buddy!" Scott cringes at Stiles behavior as if he didn't notice that he didn't want to talk to him. He closes his locker still ignoring Stiles and heads to class reminding himself not to sit next to him. "Hey," Stiles shouts behind Scott. After some time reaching their seats, Stiles finally gets the message and doesn't bother him for the duration of the morning classes. 

        Time passed by and in came lunchtime. Entering the cafeteria, Scott looks around for another spot to sit but to no avail there's none. Sighing with resignation, Scott decides to skip lunch when he bumps into Jackson, falling on his butt with an "Umph!" "What the hell dude!" Jackson shouts in frustration. Looking down at the Omega, he smirks knowingly. "Well, if it isn't the same Omega? Seriously, dude, you're earning yourself the title of being useless," Jackson spits. Once again attention is brought to them and everyone laughs, it's almost the same just like in his dreams. 

        Tears begin to flow and Scott just can't take it. He gets up pushing his way through Jackson and his group making his way out the doors of the cafeteria into the hallways. He doesn't stop, he continues running out to the doors leading into the school parking area. Reaching for his bike, he puts his helmet on and unlocks his bike getting on and biking away. He doesn't realize where he's going when he arrives at Beacon Hills Preserve after he calms himself down. Getting off his bike, he leaves it behind the sign to continue walking through the forest. The trees are rustling, birds chirping as it's still the middle of the day, and small critters here and there making their presence known, it's all just - welcoming really. 

        Coming upon a river, the Omega sits down nearby, breathing in his environment. He feels calmer now, but still sad that he once again ran away and just skipped school basically. Hopefully, the school doesn't call his mom for skipping the rest of his classes. The Beta didn't need any more problems to stress over. 

 _Crack_!

         The Omega jumps up startled at the noise, he looks behind him and he sees a figure. "Sorry," the figure says, "Didn't mean to scare you." Scott gulps audibly as he opens his mouth to say, "It's okay. Was this your spot?" The figure comes out from the trees and comes closer but at a good distance from the Omega. It's the strange Alpha again. "Yeah, but it's okay. You can stay if you want. I'll just sit over here." The Omega mutters his thanks and sits back down looking at the river.

          Only silence fills between them, but a comfortable silence that they feel calm about. The birds continue to chirp, as do the critters. It's peaceful and a moment that the Omega appreciates. He closes his eyes as he breathes in deeply capturing the scent of the Alpha briefly. Smelled like musk, burnt wood, and stone. Opening his eyes, they flash Omega amber again. A show of interest when that happens. Blinking rapidly he realizes he just scented for the Alpha. "S-Sorry! Didn't mean anything by it!" he scrambles out an apology nervously. "It's okay, Happens," the Alpha says. The Omega nods before turning back towards the river feeling himself turn beet red in embarrassment.

        "Peter," the Alpha suddenly blurts out, Scott looks at him confused, "What?" "My name is Peter," he clarifies. "Oh," Scott says baffled for a bit, "Nice to meet you, Peter, I'm Scott." The Alpha, now known as Peter, grins softly as he replies back, "I remember. Nice to meet you too Scott."

         The Omega blushes as hearing Peter say his name does things to him. There's silence again but they both don't mind. Hours have passed now as the sun sets. Scott thinks it's better for him to go home early this time, just in case his mom got a call from school about him just skipping half the school day. Getting up from where he sat, he dusts off the dirt and leaves and says to Peter, " I'm going to go home now. Thanks for letting me stay here a bit, is it okay if I come again?" Peter nods. "Anytime Scott, if you need the company you know where to find me." Scott nods with a gentle smile before turning and walking back to his bike. Getting out of the forest and getting seated on his bike, he bikes away to home with a smile thinking to himself, 'Today wasn't so bad after all. Maybe tomorrow will be better.'

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone ForeverAngst here. I have been busy all over for this past week and I would like to apologize as it was Sunday, I believe, that I last posted. I work and have to take care of other personal paperwork so please be patient as I don't have a set schedule, ad editing is pretty difficult as my time is limited but no worries, this week it seems I have 1 or 2 more off days. And if I post this before monday, there may be a chance for me to post mid-week. Not sure. Thank you for your patience, let's enjoy the journey of this sceter fic~<3

The Omega's Beta mother is looking at him without an ounce of emotion as they are sat down together in their dining room. Scott knows that she is trying to pressure him, to break him down with the silence to tell her the reason for him skipping out half the school day. He remains still, trying to hold his breath, making no attempt to look at her in order to appear small and deflect whatever wrath she has prepared for him. After moments of silence still filling the air, she closes her eyes and sighs deeply before she starts, " Scott, want to start telling me why you skipped school?" Guess appearing small isn't going to work against his mother, Scott thinks. His mind is in chaos whether to tell his mom that he is being bullied by the lacrosse team's captain and his so called best friend of his whole life has made no attempt to comfort him or back him up, all just so he could be popular and spend time with his dad.

Scott decides that it's best he doesn't say anything since his mom already has too much to deal with already. Melissa sighs again but deeper as a sign of resignation. "Okay," she breathes out, "No games, no T.V., no hanging out with Stiles for a week, no computer unless for homework assignments and you will be attending all your classes without fail and you will be home by 5, no later than that." Scott baffled by the sudden onslaught of punishments rained down upon him, squawks out ready to say something but the look on his mother's face tells him it's best to keep his mouth shut.

Seeing that she won't be getting any responses tonight, the beta dismisses Scott to his room. As soon as she can no longer see his back, she puts her head into her hands sighing deeply as she sobs into them wondering, where she went wrong? The McCall's turn in for the night.

* * *

 

The next morning, Scott wakes up from a dreamless sleep that could've helped ease the hurt he feels at the series of events he has faced through, these past few days. He looks at his clock that he never seems to use as its purpose is to wake him up, noticing that it's only an hour earlier then he is supposed to wake up. He decides to shower and eat breakfast already steeling himself for an encounter with his mother this early in the morning. Making way to the kitchen, he hears her shuffling around, probably just finished eating her breakfast.

Entering their kitchen, the Beta notices her Omega son and hums out a quiet 'G'Morning,' still resuming her activity of washing the dishes. He mumbles out a 'Morning' as he makes way for the fridge to get a decent breakfast for once that he is up early for once. Blueberry waffles with a  banana and orange juice, a hearty breakfast indeed. Melissa turns around clearing her throat, "Scott, please don't hold whatever it is that's been going on with you from me. It's not good to hold back. You have me, you still do even if I'm busy." Scott plays with his food but replies to her, "I know and I will when I'm ready, Mom." She bites her lip worriedly before turning to leave the kitchen with a sigh and a resigned 'Okay'.

Scott doesn't give his mom a goodbye hug before she heads out this time, he finishes his breakfast taking his time to ready himself for another day of hardship and ignoring Stiles. Since he woke up early, he might as well head to School, to get his book bag and books he left the day before hoping he doesn't bump into anyone yet. He feels helpless, raw down to his soul, alone. Thankfully when he arrives at school, it's still early before the rest of the kids come in droves so he heads to the Counselour's office, where most Lost&Found items are located. The sullen Omega hopes that his bag is there otherwise he would have to explain to his mom why he didn't have his bag nor his books and didn't want to go there.

He knocks the door of the Counselour's office before entering. He gasps when he sees there's Mr. Harris talking to some guy he's never seen before. "Ah, so nice of you to come to school today McCall. Didn't think you'd be coming after I saw that you attended your morning classes but not your evening classes. Hope you stay longer, as I will need you to guide Mr. Hale as he has the same classes as you." Said Mr. Hale, who looks like he should be in college already or a biker gang mobster already, looks at Scott from top to bottom. He has hair that looks like he's just had sex, big bushy eyebrows, the prettiest green eyes, strong jaw line with plush lips, and let us not forget the body of Adonis. The Omega realizes he's staring with his mouth dropping, that's embarrassing. 

"O-oh, sure Mr. Harris," he stammers out. Mr. Harris leaves the two to prepare his lessons for the day. Gulping silently, Scott tries to make conversation, " H-hi, I'm Scott. If you have the same classes with me you can stick with me till you get acquainted with everything, um.." "Derek," the handsome guy, Derek supplies. "Oh, okay. Derek," he tries shyly and is rewarded with a small pull of Derek's lip that makes him smile back. 

"I'll just show you around after I check to see if my bag is in the Lost&Find box, hope that's okay with you," Scott explains to Derek, earning him a nod of acknowledgment. Scott walks past Derek towards the Lost&Found box, when he catches a whiff of something familiar but distant from Derek. He flushes when he realizes how rude he is scenting Derek's scent and quickly busy himself in search of his book bag. After minutes of rumbling through the box, Scott finally retrieves his book bag and inspects it noticing that his books are still intact. Someone must've cared enough for them to leave everything there and even put his bag in the Lost&Found box, the Omega thanks the person in his mind before turning to face Derek. "Hey dude, thanks for waiting. We can get to homeroom and I'll try to catch you up as best as I can," he says and Derek mutters an 'Alright,' as he follows Scott to homeroom.

Entering the class, Scott notices that Stiles is already seated at his desk but further away from him. So Scott thinks it's best that Derek takes the empty seat next to him in order to help him get comfortable. Derek doesn't mention that he sees the way Scott looks at Stiles and if there's a tinge of hurt he feels that might be a misunderstanding between the looks that Scott is sending toward Stiles' way, that won't ever escape his lips. Surprisingly, as the day goes Scott finds Derek to be a great change of pace. Through all that sulk and mystery that Derek seems to put on, he is a loveable bear who enjoys reading comics and writing stories and cooking all kinds of food, that he learned from his uncle. When Scott tries to ask more about his family, Derek kind of closes off so he leaves it alone. Stiles keeps looking at Scott and Derek's way throughout the class period, feeling betrayed but knows at this point he has no right to with the way he has been on the Jackson incidents. So he decides he'll keep a distance until Scott wants to talk with him, however long it might be till then. 

Time passes by till it's now Lunchtime, Scott feels like whenever bad things happen, it's during Lunchtime, but Derek might want to eat lunch so he shows him the way to the Cafeteria. As they enter through the Cafeteria's doors, everyone turns their head towards Scott and Derek. Soon there are snickers and giggles here and there, eyes still on them as they make their way through to get lunch, the Omega becomes flustered under the unwanted attention but doesn't comment on it. Derek notices and though likes the red on the Omega, doesn't like the sadness and embarrassment that is noticeable in Scott's scent. Finally getting their trays of food they make way to their table when Jackson calls out to Scott, "Didn't know you had any friends left Omega! Oh wait, you probably used your ass to get him to even get near you," he shouts out loudly for everyone to hear which causes everyone to burst out laughing again. Derek decides that this kind of behavior isn't right and walks to Jackson's table and pulls him to his feet by his shirt. "Woah, man! The hell are you doing?! Get your hands off me," Jackson shouts out angrily at Derek. Getting close to Jackson's face and looking him coldly in the eye, Derek speaks loud and clear for everyone to hear what he has to say, "You shouldn't be talking if you haven't been presented a gender yet, even at your age. You have no right to talk or treat him or anybody that way as he knows what he is, what's his place in life is. Stop trying to be big by belittling someone who could be a better person than you will ever be in your entire life." The Cafeteria is silent at the confrontation and Jackson looks like he is about to shit himself. "So don't let me find you acting this way again towards him," he threatens Jackson, and he nods, but just for added measure he shouts at him, "Am I understood?!" Jackson practically drops his eyes to the ground, baring his neck as a sign of submission responding a 'yes sir'. Derek lets go of his shirt and Jackson scrambles out the Cafeteria ashamed at his weak display. Derek looks around before questioning the room, "Anyone else?" And everyone turns away back to eating and chatting not wanting to be his next victim. Scott, the Omega, jaws dropped and eyes wide thinks that Derek might be an Alpha by this display of power, but he might be wrong. Even so, it feels good to have someone by his side for once and hopefully means things might get better here on out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont worry Scerek will not happen as it's one sided cuz come one Derek's a bear that gives up things he wants so others can be happy. Cant believe my computer shut off on me so many times while making this, i had to repeatedly save whenever i continued just so i didnt lose my progress. This is not the end of the bullying, as it will get worse with time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who's your best friend?" questions Derek as he finally looks up at Scott. Scott looks towards Stiles direction and doesn't say what can already be guessed. "Oh," Derek says, "What did he do?" Scott sighs, feeling sadder as the conversation progresses, "He didn't have my back ever since Jackson started making fun of me. Kept going on about being popular this year." Derek looks towards Stiles' way, scowling that the guy hasn't helped Scott through all this. "Well, he doesn't deserve your time or to be called your 'best friend'. He totally destroyed the trust you had for him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a thing ^-^;; Also it seems like weekends will be my usual posting time, sorry for wait.

As Derek sits down at their table, Scott asks him, " So you're an Alpha, Derek?" Derek picks up a fry to eat before nodding without looking up. "If you are, then how come I couldn't really smell you?" Sighing, reluctantly Derek answers, "I take suppressants for Alphas. I really don't like feeling certain ways around people. Being so out of control of my emotions and actions, it prevents me from doing things. For instance sports and such." The Omega's brows furrow as he takes in Derek's response. "Maybe I should've used suppressants, that way I could've just not be outcasted by everyone. Especially my best friend," he says sadly.

"Who's your best friend?" questions Derek as he finally looks up at Scott. Scott looks towards Stiles direction and doesn't say what can already be guessed. "Oh," Derek says, "What did he do?" Scott sighs, feeling sadder as the conversation progresses, "He didn't have my back ever since Jackson started making fun of me. Kept going on about being popular this year." Derek looks towards Stiles' way, scowling that the guy hasn't helped Scott through all this. "Well, he doesn't deserve your time or to be called your 'best friend'. He totally destroyed the trust you had for him." Looking at Scott, you could totally see puppy ears hanging low sadly if he was a dog and that made Derek want to protect and comfort him, even if he was on suppressants for Alphas.

For the rest of lunch, nobody says or does a thing to Scott and the two of them eat in comfortable silence. The Alpha, Stiles, from afar gives longing glances towards Scott's way. Silently cursing himself on the way he's been, mentally thinking of how he could possibly mend their broken friendship.

 

* * *

 

 

The school bell rings, signaling the end of the school day. With Derek near, Scott can finally focus on his classwork. Any sign of depression ebbed thanks to Derek's calming presence. They head out to the school parking area saying their goodbyes to another. There's still some time before he has to head home since he is grounded for a week. He hopes that strange Alpha, Peter, is at the Preserve today too. With haste, he bikes to the preserve. He leaves his bike behind but keeps his helmet on just for a quick depart in case he has to cut it close since whenever he is near Peter he loses his sense of time.

As he approaches the Preserve, he can already smell the faint scent of the Alpha. He can't help but smile toothily. Scott is basically running up from behind the Alpha. "Woah there," says Peter a bit startled by the Omega. "Sorry, Peter. Didn't think I get to see you today," exclaimed Scott. Peter chuckles a bit, "Well, I did say this was where you could find me." They look into each other's eyes for a bit, being lost in the other's very soul. Scott's smile is gone as he feels the intensity, the intimacy, the connection of their moment. He doesn't want to break it, but he feels like he might slick his underwear if he doesn't break off. So he does, just moments before the first trickle of slick leaks down his inner thighs, he can so feel the red coating his face as he breaks away from their obvious eye-fucking. 

He clenches trying to prevent Peter noticing his arousal. Too bad he doesn't know that Peter could totally smell Omega arousal and slick around Scott, but he won't mention it to save the Omega from embarrassment, but also doesn't mean he won't enjoy it silently. Clearing his throat, Scott sits down beside Peter as he takes his backpack off and places it near him. "How was school today," asks Peter. Scott looks away from Peter before replying, "Oh, it was definitely better today. I made a new friend too." Peter quirks up an eyebrow amused and curious, "Oh, that's nice. What's his name?" 

"His name's Derek. Derek Hale, I think," Scott answers. Peter's eyes widen at the name but quickly stammers out, " O-Oh. That's a common name." Scott doesn't notice the change in Peter when he told of his new friend's name, he giggles out, " Yeah, he is really nice to be around. He is actually an Alpha but wears suppressants for Alphas. He really helped me out today. Hopefully, tomorrow he would still like to hang around me," he finishes sadly. Peter doesn't like the uncertainty in Scott as he finishes his sentence, "Don't think like that. I think he would definitely still hang around with you. Cheer up." Scott looks up at the Alpha in awe and gratefulness. "Thanks, Peter."

"Anytime." Says Peter as they once again connect their eyes. Before the moment stretched out and got intense, Scott quickly informs Peter, "Um, my mom says I have to be home by 5 since I'm grounded for a week." "Oh, I guess that's soon that you have to be on your way. You should go then," he says a bit shocked yet disappointed at their shortened time together. But this way, he won't end up attacking the young Omega there and now. Scott nods as he gets up and puts his backpack on his back. "Bye Peter."

Peter waves his goodbyes to Scott with a small smile, he can't help but feel sadness at the mention of Derek's name, his nephew. He won't lie that he didn't feel a bit possessive that moment and nearly, almost and could've claimed Scott. But he wouldn't because what he feels for the boy is only a crush after finally being treated with kindness in some ways after so long. The mention of Derek's name coming from the sweet Omega's lips could only mean that he should quit while he's ahead. This could be the goddess Luna telling him that, this is Derek's mate, not his. And if he must walk this earth, for the rest of his life alone, then alone he shall walk. But then again, it's an Alpha's nature to challenge others for Omegas. And if that doesn't work, he could still be watching the Omega in the dark. Yeah, he wouldn't have to know.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see the thing? ^-^;; Well, things.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut! At the end though

Biking home as fast as he could, Scott could still feel his skin hot after his short encounter with Peter. He doesn't think his symptom could mean anything so he tries to put his thoughts behind him. Approaching his home, he notices the lights are on, 'Maybe Mom's home' he thinks. She could be home early, which is really rare nowadays, to see if he does follow the rules his mom has set for him while he is grounded. Upon entering, he calls out for her, "Mom?"

She comes out of the kitchen wiping her hands, "Hey, you came just on time." Scott nods as he drops his bag by the entrance and takes his helmet off. "How come you're home early," he asks. The Beta's eyes flutter a few times as she stumbles through a decent answer to give him, "Well, um I thought, you know, we could spend some time together as it wasn't so busy at the Hospital today. It has been a while since we had a bonding moment, no pun intended," she says with a chuckle. 

Scott chuckles with her and nods making the Beta relax that she gave the right answer, though it's true that they haven't had much time together as mother and child. "Well, you can just go get washed up and set the table while I finish cooking dinner." Agreeing with his mom, Scott heads upstairs to wash up. 

Heading into the bathroom, Scott turns the shower on feeling grateful to be able to wash off the shameful reminder of his arousal for Peter. What was he thinking? Peter is a grown man, an Alpha, no less. While Scott is just, well just so young and immature, and his chin, god, how he hate how his chin is. He couldn't possibly dream of being a proper mate for Peter. Gosh! A mate, he was going way too fast to think of that. Meanwhile, as he was at war with his emotions, his small Omega cock gave twitches here and there becoming half hard, just at the mention or thoughts of Peter. He looks down when he feels a bit of warmth course through his body. 

The Omega groans even embarrassed of his now present situation. He doesn't want to soil his memory of Peter, the Alpha. He opens the shower and gets under the showerhead still trying to will his half-erection down. Five minutes in the shower and it still doesn't go away. Ten minutes later, he thinks of old ladies, dissected frogs, zombies, and still no sign of the erection going away anytime soon. It's becoming painful, but at this point, he should just get out the shower otherwise, his mom would get worried if he fell in the shower. He turns the shower off and comes out soaking wet. He grabs his towel and dries himself as he enters back into his room to put on baggy clothes that will hopefully hide his erection during dinner. 

As he finishes dressing up, his mom calls out to him that dinner is ready, so he heads downstairs just in time to help set the table. "Hey, welcome back to earth mister, " she jokes, " Thought I'd have to come up there to get you." He feels hot and embarrassed but he answers, "Sorry, kind of got lost in my thoughts in the shower." She hums as they move around setting the table and putting the dinner on the table, it isn't a lot of work since it's just the two of them. Dinner was macaroni and cheese, potato salad, steamed vegetables and baked chicken. Melissa made enough to last as a leftover for Scott if she doesn't have the time to cook for Scott. 

"So, how has your week as a high schooler been?" she asks as she takes a spoon of potato salad in her mouth. Scott licks his lips slowly as he turns his views to his seemingly and extremely interesting vegetables, "They've been okay." The Beta nods slowly, sensing how Scott doesn't really give in much more information about it. "How's Stiles?" Scott's eyes shoot up to look at his mom, he clears his throat before responding to her that he's been okay too. Melissa takes this as her cue to not push on, though she wants to as something is definitely up. But she wants Scott to come to her on his own someday. The rest of dinner is finished in silence. 

After washing the dishes, Scott heads to room murmuring a good night to his mom. His erection is still there seemingly with no intentions of going away unless he touches it, he sighs. He takes off his baggy shirt and sweatpants since he sleeps only in his underwear and would definitely not want to go through the hassle of cleaning them after what he was about to do. He settles himself onto his bed, laying on his back against the mattress as he starts slipping off his underwear but leaves it hanging on his right leg. Scott then grabs his lube from his bedside drawer and begins lubing up his hands with a generous amount. Since his small cock has been hard all evening, he thinks he should enjoy himself slowly. 'Cause it's normal for Omegas to love being on edge, to be teased for hours, and orgasm denial, it's their biology to be dominated especially during heats.

Scott circled a finger around the tip of his cocklet, whimpering at the slight contact. Beads of pre-cum are already overflowing at the tip, he bites his lip slightly hard as he tries to will himself to be patient. Last time he touched himself was when he had his first heat which was a week or two before school started, and with Jackson, on his back, he wasn't able to relieve himself and explore his new body. He gives in and takes himself fully in hand as he spreads his legs moaning at the sudden warmth enveloped around him. He strokes slowly with a firm grip biting his lip to keep his moans from being heard. He's wiggling his hips with each slow thrust into his hand, slick slowly seeping out from his Omega cunt and ass. They ache so good yet so bad that the Omega trails his hand down to his cunt first, gasping sharply as he finds his clit. It feels so strange still yet so good that he keeps playing with it already feeling warmth collecting in his stomach. He stops for a few minutes to catch his breath before he trails to his pucker. It's fluttering madly and he wishes he could see it, he barely remembers his experience with the toys in his Omega cunt and ass, that his mom got for his heat. 

He circles around his fluttering hole before slowly pushing in a finger. He feels full and strange and a little discomfort as he wiggles it a bit inside. He tries thrusting it in and out and that gets him feeling so good in a matter of seconds. After adjusting to the motion he slides in another digit and hisses at the slight burn that occurs, but he waits till he can get used to it before he thrusts them in slowly. He feels so good but he already wants more, he wonders how it would be like to have an Alpha in him. An Alpha, like Peter. He blushes feeling both excited and guilty. The Omega shouldn't be using him for his fantasies, but to give his fantasy Alpha a face would be nice. Just this once, he'll use Peter's face. 'Fuck!' he silently curses. He is so turned on right now. He needs to cum before it's too much for him. 

He trails back up to his clit, wanting to make himself cum from his clit alone. "Look at your cute little clit, all hard and perked for me, It's practically begging me to suck and lick it till it releases sweet Omega nectar," dream Peter says in his low and seductive voice. The Omega whimpers as he can feel more slick gush out of his channels. "Gonna cum soon for me baby boy?" the Alpha licks his bottom lip slowly as his eyes look hungrily down at the wanton Omega. The Omega whines and moans breathily as he keeps rubbing his clit. "Wish you could see how good you look with your legs spread and ready for me Omega," the Alpha says to Scott as he towers over his body, " Ready for me to mate, knot and breed you, like the good Omega you are." Scott can feel his orgasm approaching as his toes curl and his thighs quiver constantly, his holes clenching around nothing. He imagines Peter sucking his hard clit and just the thought sends him orgasming hard with a scream, from his cock to his cunt and ass, as his butt lifts off the bed at the intensity, he's pretty sure his scream could be heard by his mom and his neighbors, but his mind is all fuzzy feeling from his orgasm. He settles back onto the bed feeling sensitive and satisfied and just too tired to clean himself up. He uses a stray shirt he picked up from the bottom of his bed to clean his release off before he falls asleep. After that's done, Scott throws the shirt somewhere again and gets under the covers still naked. He feels guilty about using Peter as his spank material and hopes this is the only first and last time he will ever use him like that. Little did he know that tomorrow morning he would be in heat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter brings up a hand stopping Kali and the twins, "It's okay, really. I don't really know his age yet but around that possibly. We haven't really, you know, gone into a sexual relationship. It's just us as friends, companions to each other. Nothing sexual in any way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good friends, a little insight of what may have happened to Peter to make him the way he is, and more info on how a few abo dynamics work in certain ways.

After watching the boy leave, Peter sat down by the Preserve for an hour or two more before noticing that warm feeling slowly building up in his stomach. He only thought it was hunger, but he wasn't one to think so foolishly since the beginning of Ruts start like that, so he decided to see his friend, Deucalion, who is also an Alpha. They've known each other since college days and there's no doubt that if one could they would help the other, no matter what. His friend was a great cook and would always open his kitchen and his home to Peter if he ever needed. But Peter has declined his offer as Deucalion lives with his Alpha mates. Yes, he is the type of Alpha that is attracted to other Alphas and not Omegas, though the battle of hormones and need for marking one's territories constantly threatens them to break apart. Reaching his friend's apartment, he knocks on their door. Soon enough there's thuds and banging as the owner of the apartment comes to open the door.

"Peter!" Deucalion exclaims, " So good to see you, you came just in time for dinner." Deucalion moves aside to welcome Peter into his apartment. Kali, who is also an Alpha, comes out of the living room with a smile, "Peter! Been a while since you came to join us, we've got lasagna prepared with alfredo pasta and yams and don't forget the veggies." God! What is up with people having vegetables with their dinners, thought Peter, but he keeps his thoughts to himself. 

Ennis, Ethan, and Aiden come to their dining room where the dishes are being set down. "Ah, Peter so good to see you again," says Ennis as he gives Kali and Deucalion kisses. "Boys greet Peter, it's rude to not show respect even to other Alphas then us three," he scolds. The twin Alphas, Ethan and Aiden, groan and pout before greeting Peter, "Sorry Alpha Peter, good evening," they say in unison. "It's okay guys. Thanks for letting me join you for dinner without notifying you first. Really means a lot to me guys."

"Oh Peter," exclaims Deucalion, "Don't worry, you're my friend, our friend. You are practically family to us." Kali and Ennis smile at Deucalion and look towards Peter agreeing with Deucalion, "He's right you know. You're always welcome to our home and into our lives," Kali says reassuringly to the worn out Alpha. Peter smiles warmingly to all of his loving friends before everyone begins to dig into their meal. 

Deucalion is the one to start a conversation, "So Peter, have you decided to come live with us yet or was there a problem you had wanted to talk with me?" Peter looks up caught off-guard but clears his throat, " No Deuc, actually, I'm here because I feel a Rut coming on." His friends are all quiet but understand his situation. Being without a home, an Alpha in a Rut is very dangerous to other Alphas and Omegas especially. "Don't worry Peter we will help you through your Rut. But I must say, isn't a bit too early for your Rut? It wasn't too long but about 4 or 5 weeks ago you just had one," Ennis inquires with concern. 

Peter takes in a sharp breath contemplating whether to tell of his encounters with a young Omega in the past few days. He doesn't want his friends to get the wrong idea of him being like this with other Omegas. But he isn't sure that meeting with Scott has triggered his Rut to happen in order to call the Omega in a mating heat. His body surely hasn't reacted like this with other Omegas he has bumped into, he just can't give into the hope that Scott is the one for him, a potential mate after all this time. After what had happened.

He sighs, deciding it's best to tell his friends, " I've stumbled upon a companion these past few days." Ethan, the cocky little Alpha that he is, asks, "Is it an Omega? I bet you it's an Omega!" Soon after his Alpha twin bursts out laughing, "I bet you 50 bucks it's a male Omega! Everyone knows they got a fine ass on them." Kali shoots a glare at the twins, "Mind your tongues or else you'll have to deal with me and Ennis later on," she says pointing a stern disciplinary finger at the two. Peter tries to calm Kali and reassure his friends, "Don't worry about it, Kali, really it's no big deal," he turns to face the twins with a soft smile, " And to answer your questions, yes it is a male Omega." 

Ennis chuckles lightly and heartily congrats Peter, " Well, Peter that's good to hear! A potential mate to help you recover. Mind if I ask how old this Omega be?" Peter's smile falls a bit, feeling panicked to mention that the Omega is but a child, probably the age of 14 or 15, he knows his friends won't judge as long as the Omega has presented and had their first heat, that they can be mated off legally with the right procedures. He stammers through his reply, " Well, um, he recently started high school, s-" "You mean he's only 14?!" Deucalion remarked with surprise in his voice. Aiden bursts out, " Hah! Fresh Omega ass indeed! He totally had it in him." "Aiden!" yells Kali not feeling up for any more of the twins bullshit this evening.

Peter brings up a hand stopping Kali and the twins, "It's okay, really. I don't really know his age yet but around that possibly. We haven't really, you know, gone into a sexual relationship. It's just us as friends, companions to each other. Nothing sexual in any way." Deucalion nods his head slowly, " Well, it's alright Peter. We won't judge since we are not entirely perfect," he looks at his lovers as he continues on, " We can't stop falling in love or having our bodies react in such ways that are out of our control. But we manage, just as you will someday." Deucalion's answer appeases Peter as he feels ever so grateful for having made such great friends rely on from time to time. Unlike his family, who left him broken and wandering, with a gaping wound after losing so much in so little time. No, he can't think back on it, not right now. He's dampened his friends evening dinner already, no need to bring tears into the mix. "Thank you," Peter mutters. They all nod returning to their dinners.

Peter tries to make up to his friends for their hospitality by washing the dishes and cleaning up, though they were reluctant in making a guest in their care do chores, they let him so as it seemed it would bring peace to the Alpha. Afterward, Kali leads Peter to their spare room which is also used for heats and Ruts. It's convenient to have this type of room, especially with a household full of Alphas. That potent scent of Alpha in heat could make them all go mad into a blind Rut and attempt to challenge and kill each other. Unlocking the door, Kali gives Peter a brief hug, "There's a small fridge stocked with food and water, also a bathroom inside so you don't have to come out. There are clothes left by the guys in case any fits you, maybe look clean and cut to impress that young Omega of yours." Peter chuckles, " Thanks, maybe once my head is clear, I'll  do just that." They say their goodbyes and Peter heads into the heat room as Kali locks it from the outside.

There's no window, the room is pretty big, even has a large bed for more than one occupant. The fridge is half his size and seems to be in working condition as promised with snacks and drinks already stocked. The bathroom was pretty large for a guest room, once again to allow a mated couple to occupy. He decides to take a nice warm shower, as when in Rut you don't really get the time to think of cleaning up. He watches the dirt and grime rinsed from his body go down the shower drain, he feels light and fresh for once in a long time. Images of his family surface as he stays under the heat of the shower head pouring down on him. It hurts to think about them, about his sister Talia, his nephew and nieces, his wife and child. He opens his eyes that he didn't know he had closed, making a whine come out the back of his throat that he really didn't mean for to come out. He puts on a clean boxer, probably,  Deucalion's or the twins he really can't tell, but if it fits, it fits.

He lays down on his back on the mattress, sighing at the unfamiliar feeling of sleeping on a bed after years on the streets. He wonders if his disappearance for a few days won't make the little Omega, Scott, think he abandoned him. The last thing he wants to make Scott feel is abandonment, and he can relate to the feeling. Closing his eyes, he falls asleep hoping that his Rut ends quicker so that he could go back to seeing Scott, his Omega by the Preserve. Little did these two know that they were both going through a mating cycle at the same time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont know if ill post another chp by sunday but im working on it. Kinda. Thank you everyone for waiting, hope you enjoyed this treat. Sorry for the wait as my schedule is now overthrown in a way. Lots of things happening less time for so many things idk maybe but yeah, thanks for joining me on this sceter fanfic~<3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's ForeverAngst. Sorry for the late update been busy working all week so I tried to do the chapter little by little each day but then the site was giving him probs and the update happened, and then came the friggen unresponsive web message while in the middle of writing last few paragraphs! So like yeah, sorry, still going to be busy this week so Sunday will be update day for this fic. Hopefully, I can follow that schedule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new development as Peter's Rut hits hard.

Scott is woken up by the feeling of being shaken by his mother calling to him softly. "Scott, sweetie, wake up. I think you're going into heat again," she says with concern. He groans as he opens his eyes, teary-eyed, bright red all over, and sweating. "Mom? I can't be in heat," he says unable to believe what he was being told. "Sorry sweetie, but you are in heat, your temperature is high and your smell is quite potent even for my nose as a beta," she says matter of factly. She sighs and heads downstairs to take up the house phone dialing up the school's number. Scott can somewhat hear bits and pieces of what his mom might be telling them, soon after she is back in his room setting up for his heat. "I told them that your heat started and that you might have irregular heats, so you're excused from school for a week or two." 

Scott nods his understanding though his head is already feeling fuzzy. Melissa gets closer to him, putting her hand on his forehead to gauge where he might be with his heat. There's only a slightly higher temperature of Scott's body, so she believes he still has time to shower, eat and get some more rest before it gets too much. "Come on, get a nice cool shower while I change your sheets, then head downstairs to get something light to eat. Drink lots of fluids and then head to bed, you're gonna need to rest if you're gonna have irregular heats," she suggests.

She helps him up and into the shower, fixing the water for him. While Scott continues on with his shower, she goes back into his bedroom to change his sheets to silk or satin ones, as an Omega's skin is sensitive to textures during a heat. She tidies up his room, picking up dirty clothes here and there, and puts out heat toys already sanitized for use. She hears the shower turned off and she calls out, "Scott, just wear something light, I don't think you need a shirt on, though. " She can hear him murmuring an "Okay," back as she heads down to the kitchen to make a light sandwich for him. Probably ham and cheese would be alright with his stomach.

After everything is put away and a small snack for Scott is prepared, she collects her items for work. Scott comes down to the door to bid his mom farewell for her day of work. She clicks her tongue as she tells him that he should be resting before his heat blows. "It's okay mom, besides it will be a while till I can be in my right mind and even get a chance to see you in the next few days," he reassures her. She sighs resigned before taking her son in her arms for a tight hug. "I love you, you know that right?" the beta questions. Scott, feeling heavy-lidded and tired, nods as he murmurs a  "yeah". They release each other, Melissa on her way to work, Scott waving goodbye till she is no longer in view that he heads back in after locking the doors so that the scent of an  Omega in heat doesn't attract strange Alphas toward him as he is vulnerable.

After eating something to his stomach to hold him, Scott flops onto bed not bothering to cover himself as his body will become unbearable with the rise of temperature during a heat. He closes his eyes falling into a sound sleep with thoughts of Peter being his and Scott being Peter's.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter wakes up to the sound of snarls and growls, feeling as if he was put into an oven trying to roast him in his sleep. He snaps his eyes awake looking around frantically when he realizes the sound of the snarls and growling is from him. His Rut has already started, but he is still in his right mind to get up and try to get some food and water into him before he really loses it. He grabs a cold bottle of water feeling the coldness caress its way down his throat. He breathes out heavily, now feeling rejuvenated by the drink. 

He turns back to lay on the bed feeling that unbearable heat consuming his body making the inside of his head fuzzy and clouded, rendering rational thinking useless. He looks down to where his manhood stands up hard and angry, twitching at times as precum leaks out furiously. Peter sighs as he closes his eyes cursing his biology to affect him so much.

But he can't help it that as soon as his eyes close, images of that sweet Omega boy that Peter has come to find his presence, his company pleasant and refreshing and that has reminded him of what was once stolen from him. Peter gasps as he feels a coolness against his heated body falling down the side of his eyes, snapping them open greeted by blurred vision, he then realizes he's crying. His breathing ragged, a premonition of a panic attack. He has to stop, to prevent a panic attack from happening while in this condition. It would rile up the Alpha in him even more.

 _ **Mate**_. The Alpha is demanding, restless, as it now realizes a potential mate to woo, to love, to mate and breed a whole litter for him.  _His_ Omega! All rational thought vanishes from Peter's mind as the Rut finally hits hard. He is writhing, moaning loudly as he roughly takes himself into his hand and strokes with uncoordinated strokes. He's calling for his Omega, Scott, as he reaches that point of climax. It's still not enough - no, he needs his mate. To breed him, to fuck him good and hard till he's unable to think of anything and focus on taking his Alpha's knot. 

The pressure he has on set onto his member is harsh and painful, but he continues with it chasing after his orgasm as his knot slowly forms. The balls of his feet are digging against the mattress, back arching, lips parted in a big 'O' form as he spills his load all over his chest and bed now that his knot, fully formed and full, has popped. His head is clear now that Peter had for the moment calmed the Alpha in him, till his Rut reaches peak again. Peter's chest slows in a calming rate as he basks in his afterglow.

Thinking back on it, Peter doesn't find it shameful that Scott's name was on his lips while he was doing such a deed. He wanted to mate Scott, to make Scott his and be Scott's. It has been so long since he felt sure that he could allow himself a bit of happiness. As the need to sleep closes in, Peter thinks to himself with a smile, that he would do his best to clean up and start wooing his Omega. And into a dreamless sleep, he goes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for commenting and being patient enough to stick around, I might have to just set the update day to be Sundays. I'm sorry if this chp came off weak, but i dont know, I kind of found it okay cuz I was on a sugar rush and listening to Crystal fighters -Earth Island that helped me complete this and there was the climax of the song "All for you and me, Eternally ", "Going about my ways happily living luckily, growing naturally, speaking softly, dreaming oddly, embody ways of life energy,speaking honestly, everything is perfect actually", that helped me imagine Peter's orgasm moment, that just makes him set onto trying to go after Scott once his Rut is done and he is once again clear headed. Hope this gets your anticipation back up for what may be coming soon. Sorry for the late update once again, and thank you for your patience if you have still been keeping up with this fanfic ~<3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's heat is over. He returns to school and ends up meeting an unexpected development between two people he had no hopes of facing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I laughed myself to near death when I wrote this. XD welp hope u get a laugh out of this too

It's a whole week and four days since Scott's heat has ended. And during the duration of his heat, his mind had been filled with only of Peter making him submit to him as his Alpha. Now head cleared from his heat daze, it makes him ache that he fantasized the poor Alpha when Peter deserved someone more mature than him.

He thought negatively as he biked his way to school steeling himself for a day of bullying for being himself or for being absent for his heat. Finally arriving at school, he locks it in his usual area with other kids already arriving. Making his way inside with eyes trained on the ground to avert unwanted attention, he accidentally bumps into what would be a brick wall of a person sending him to fall down, but before he makes contact with the ground, he feels strong hands with a firm grip on the small of his back.

He yelps in a confusion that he hasn't felt the pains of coming into contact with the concrete ground and only warmth across his back feeling himself heat up from the sudden contact.

"Are you okay?" he hears his savior ask.

Scott didn't realize he had closed his eyes shut tight. He quickly shot them open and was greeted to very expressive furrowed bushy brows only associated with a familiar handsome face. Derek Hale.

"Y-Yeah. Thanks, Derek," stuttered Scott as Derek helps him find his balance again. The Alpha smiles at Scott, feeling happy to see his friend back in school and well. Scott can't help but smile back that someone cares for his well-being. "Come on let's head to class or do you need to drop a note off first?"

"Oh, we can go to the guidance counselor's office so I can drop off that I am to be excused for the weeks I went into heat," explained Scott as they made their way. Derek stops mid-walk, face turning a bit red at the mention that Scott went into heat. Derek's actions cause Scott to stop in his tracks as well and turn to see what may be wrong.

After analyzing Derek for a few minutes, Scott's mouth drops and he too flushes head to toe in embarrassment. 

"S-sorry! Sorry! I-I didn't mean to-."

"N-No, it's my fault for reacting that way to something that can't be helped and is a natural part of you. Please, don't be sorry since I was just caught off guard," explained Derek. "I really don't see anything wrong with you or the Omega side of you."

"You're beautiful in your own way," finishes Derek as he catches his breath. Scott is a bit dumb-founded at what Derek had been trying to say, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Realizing that he might have just poured out his feelings to the Omega so soon, he mentally curses for his carelessness and hopes that Scott didn't catch that he might feel something for him. "C-Come on Scott let's go and drop off your note," stuttered Derek as he turned away from Scott in a hurry to their destination. Scott baffled by Derek's responses and actions soon disregard them as probably a trait of Derek when he has people he is open with.

Though awkward those traits seem to be, he wishes to see more of Derek as they get closer as friends. Just the thought of becoming close friends reminds Scott of his former best friend Stiles. He sighs deeply, the mood soured at the thought of Stiles he follows Derek to the guidance counselor's office.

After dropping off his letter of excuse, they head to homeroom when Stiles appears before them just as they were entering the door.

"Scott," breathed Stiles.

Derek growls already in front of Scott and posturing Stiles to back down before he does something stupid. Stiles glances up at Derek clenching his jaw at the Alphas stance of a challenge. "Listen, I just want to talk to Scott for a few minutes. This has nothing to do with-"

"Oh, this has everything to do with me. After all, you abandoned Scott in his time of need, when he needed your protection as an Alpha and his friend, first and foremost!" growled Derek through his outburst. Stiles feels the tension through the air filling with the scent of angered Alpha pheromones, he finds himself backing away slightly baring his neck to the stronger Alpha. Derek bares his teeth feeling like ripping out the smaller Alpha's throat for his disgraceful act of abandoning someone in need.

Scott whimpers at the interaction feeling like he should make himself smaller to prevent a bloodshed from happening when a warm hand touches his shoulder. Startled he looks back to who might be touching him when his eyes are wide and mouth dropped in shock at the person.

"P-Peter?" asked Scott breathless that the Alpha of his dreams is before him, right there and now, at his school.

Peter smiles warmingly at Scott. He is dressed in a white dress shirt that seems to be too tight for him that shows off the curves of his muscles, hair pulled back in a gel and his face shaved of hair he once had since Scott last saw him, and sleek black slacks and black dress shoes. If Scott wasn't sure that his heat had finished completely, the Omega would've already ruined his pants with the amount of slick greatly produced when in heat, but fortunately, for now, only his underwear was ruined to an extent.

The older Alpha smiles even bigger noticing the arousal of the young Omega. "Hello, Scott," he says cooly.

Derek and Stiles turn their heads noticing the air permeating with the scent of aroused Omega.

Derek's eyes widen in shock and horror as he calls out, "Uncle Peter?"

Peter, Scott and Stiles eyes shoot towards Derek's direction, both Scott, and Stiles exclaim "What?!" Peter amused by the whole situation just raises an eyebrow and just says calmly, " Hello nephew." And Scott just knew Highschool wasn't going to be easy for him for the next few years.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've taken up to doing a rick/nega fic but wont be posting it anytime soon this week cuz this baby needs me more at the moment. So yeah no worries, still have my attention on this fic not abandoning it cuz i like finishing things, well certain things xD


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is now the longest fic I have written xD  
> Sterek in this chp.  
> Sceter romance too or beginnings of romance.  
> Some clues to Peters past

Everything was blurred and unsteady as Scott's brain supplied, 'Possible asthma attack.' Soon he felt his breathing bursting out in quick puffs and muffled sounds of people talking around him but soon it all cleared out to one voice calling out to him, softly directing him on his breathing.

"That's it, Scott, you're doing just great. Good boy." The voice said. The Omega in Scott whined at the praise as his hands found themselves latched onto something firm -- a hand. 

"I'm here, pup. I'm here." The voice, a man's voice it appears and a familiar one at that, reassures him. His vision becomes clear again when he sees Peter's face full of concern and relief now that the Omega is calm. "Peter..." muttered Scott. Peter looks at him, checking if the boy feels pain but finds nothing indicating of the sort, he smiles warmly, "It's me, pup. Your Peter. Your Alpha."

Hearing Peter say those words brings out such a calming warmth throughout his body, the Omega in him sings with such glee, he can't help but throw himself onto Peter and wrap his arms around the Alpha's necks and sob out joyful tears. He can't say anything back, he can't because he's unsure if this was just some cruel joke or that he might have passed out through his asthma attack and he was dreaming. But it was okay and he didn't need to say anything and Peter would be alright with it. 

Scott sniffled into the curve of Peter's neck before leaning back to look at him with teary eyes. 

"Are you real? Is this real?" questioned Scott with desperation in his voice.

Peter just smiled and brushed his thumb across Scott's cheek to wipe away a stray tear that made its way down that beautiful golden doe eyes of his, "I'm real, I'm here. If you'll have me." responded Peter.

Scott bit his lower lip before saying, "Please..." Just as that word flew out of his mouth, he was being picked up by strong warm arms that enveloped him in safety, he yelped. Peter chuckled as he too felt a sense of warmth to have the petite Omega in his arms so soon, it was a promise of more to come -- a bright future with a loving mate and family by his side again.

Unfortunately, the happy moment was short lived as a voice called out to them.

"Uncle Peter, stop!" Derek shouted with the color of his eyes turning a dark red. Stiles was behind Derek as well, eyes also a bright red and growling. "Put down Scott asshole!" Stiles demanded.

Scott whined gripping tighter onto Peter wanting all these Alpha protective pheromones and anger to go away as it made him feel uneasy and frightened. Peter quickly looked back at Scott and rubbed circles on the Omega's back, which helped soothe him little by little. The older Alpha sighed angrily trying to not let the scent of his anger become too much and revert Scott's emotions back to fear.

"I suggest you two calm down, you're frightening Scott with your overpowering pheromones." Explained Peter calmly to the near-feral Alphas.

"What are you doing here!?" demanded Derek as he slowly brought his anger down with Stiles following suit.

"I'm here for a job interview -- which shouldn't be any of you twos businesses. And for the record, dear nephew, you have no right to interfere with who I spend time with or get involved with. You and your mother both lost that opportunity many years ago."

After saying his piece, Peter lifted Scott into his arms, bridal style, and turned around heading the way to the nurse's office for Scott to rest in till he's okay. Derek doesn't stop them as he knows that he has no right in stopping Peter. He had no right to. Not again.

His gaze held onto Peter's back when he felt someone looking at him. He turned to see Stiles watching him, causing the other Alpha to startle and avert his eyes downward as he bared his neck -- a sign of submission to another Alpha. 

Derek lightly gasps realizing that he must still be pressuring Stiles with his pheromones, he reaches out to him, "Hey, sorry about that. Don't submit to me. Really sorry for pressuring you like that. Just...Haven't heard the best about you these days."

Stiles looked up as his eyes returned to their normal color, he smirked awkwardly before reassuring Derek. "It's alright. I most definitely deserved that after leaving Scott all by himself. I was just so caught up in trying to be "popular" that I...I messed up a friendship that was there before the notion of becoming popular or trying to fit in even came to our minds. I...I just let it get to me and I left him. It's my fault...and I couldn't stand up to any of them to...just to keep being in the "cool kids" section. And I just..." as he struggled to continue on with his rambling, tears was streaming out.

Without thinking, Derek brought his arms around Stiles and pulling him towards his chest, the smaller Alpha began to cry, unaware of the many eyes looking at them. Derek growled making Stiles stiffen, but Derek releases soothing pheromones that somehow calms the young Alpha. Derek pushed Stiles away but before Stiles could let out a whine he grabbed his hand, "Come on, let's go somewhere quiet." he explained.

Stiles felt better that Derek wasn't pushing him away and followed Derek to a quiet area. His mind was too fuzzy to realize how un-Alpha-like his behavior around Derek was. That it made him seem like an Omega when he is, in fact, an Alpha. All his mind could supply was _Alpha, safe, mate_. Some other time he'll panic, but for now he just wants to feel safe around him. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting this late, just a lot of things has been going on for me and with no aide for certain things things it's getting really hard to keep it together in life. Honestly writing helps kick away the depression for me so this is a plus. Updates will still be Sunday. Really sorry for a short chapter and a late update.

When Peter and Scott reached the nurse's office the beta nurse was baffled that the man was carrying Scott in such a way and nearly called for help. After some charming from Peter and an explanation of what happened, the nurse apologized for their actions. Scott was placed on the infirmary bed as the nurse left the room. It took some time for the Omega's brain to catch up after the overload of Alpha pheromones not too long ago, his eyes blinking away the daze repeatedly and only the sight of Peter looking at him made him panic slightly. 

Sensing the panic and embarrassed scent coming off from Scott, Peter quickly sits by Scott's side placing an arm on his back; rubbing and still keeping eye contact.

"I'm here Scott," he cooed softly, "Here, lay down." Scott laid down on the bed whimpering softly for Peter's touch. Peter smiled softly at Scott's need for his attention, he hoped that Scott would accept his courting and agree to be his mate.

He knows that there is quite a big age gap between them but he would do his utter best for his mate. 

Peter reached a hand out to Scott as the Omega closed his eyes in a matter of seconds of contact, Peters Alpha swelled with pride and joy that the Omega wanted comfort and safety from him. He couldn't help but have his chest vibrate a growl-like purr. Scott could feel his body tingling in arousal and joy and purred with him. The room was filled with their combined purrs as well as mixed scents making a heavenly smell for the two. 

Sensing his arousal forming rapidly he took his hand away from the boy receiving a desperate whine for more.

Turning around to collect himself, he explained, "sorry...Sorry... I just....Wanted to keep my promise of courting you before we mate. And mating before courting you would very much put me on the blacklist with your mother, which I would like to avoid as I haven't gotten to know you and her much."

Scott opened his eyes, sighing with a nod. "I understand, Peter. Thank you." They smiled at each other, eyes following the others. It was peace and contentment the two felt. "If it was any other Alpha...They probably would've mated me by now," Scott said as he blushed at having to say mated, "so thank you, Peter."

 "You're welcome, puppy, anything for your happiness. Now, rest while I go tell your teachers you won't be attending classes for today," he said as he made his way off the bed and towards the door. Scott whined already panicking that his Alpha is leaving him for not pleasing him. It makes Peter pause for a minute before cursing under his breath for his behavior, he rushes back to Scott's side and cups the Omega's face between his hands. Scott meals at the return of contact from Peter, it eases his rejection from Peter away. "Sorry, puppy. I'm not leaving cause for not pleasing me, I would never do that,"he explained softly in his ear.

"I-I'm sorry..."

Peter moved back a bit looking at Scott in confusion, " Why are you sorry puppy?"

"Because I'm weak...." He answered softly.

Peter bit his lip and took a few calming breathes before proceeding to talk. "And why do you say that?"

Scott squirms a little at Peters tone, "N-no reason...Just it's true. I know it is...."

"Puppy...did any-.... Are you being bullied by someone?" Peter finally asked, "Is anyone bullying you here? Is that where those thoughts came from, because if it is then I _will_  get to the bottom of this," he ended with a growl.

Scott grimaced as he squirmed under Peters gaze, but he knew the anger wasn't because of him, instead was _for_  him. His inner Omega just felt so much joy to have an Alpha that would protect his mate so well. "I have to go puppy, rest for now. I'll come get you later after everything's settled."

Scott nodded as he settled back on the infirmary bed, Peter heads towards the door but glances back at Scott. The two smile softly at each other with promises of a lot of happiness their way. As Peter finally leaves, Scott closes his eyes as he drifts asleep. He was happy to have a wonderful Alpha.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's Forever Angst, just wanna let you guys know that there may be a possibility of me not being able to post on schedule for sunday as work has now made me cover for 3 people's loads and I will not be able to make it on time. But once again, not dropping this just might have slow updates or undecided schedule update day again until everything is fixed. I also will be trying to make arrangements to meet a sickly relative while I still can so this month will be hectic for me. Sorry for the short chapter as I could not write more today since I got called in to fill for a few coworkers. And I especially didnt want to prolong the update after promising it would be updated today! I would've written more since I needed the fluff but circumstances am I right? Thank you for still showing interest and having patience.

Scott is woken up with a start to the sound of the school bell signaling that the school day is over. He looks frantically around the infirmary when he spots Peter sitting beside him tense for a moment, but visibly relaxes once he sees that Scott isn't in any danger. Peter leans forward placing a gentle hand on Scott's back, rubbing in a small and slow movement. Scott hums pleased at his Alphas caring nature. He freezes with a silent gasp falling from his lips as he realizes what he was doing. Scott's reaction to Peter's actions also makes the Alpha freeze, worried that he might have done something to upset the young Omega.

"Are you alright? Did I do something to make you feel uncomfortable?" A string of questions flood out of Peter in a panic and receives no answers to his questions from Scott. Peter tries not to seem like a lost wolf who has lost their senses after living so long to not know which way is up or down, he quickly pulls away from his hand from Scott's back only to hear Scott whining for his touch.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable with touch, just wanted to comfort you instead. Show you I care for your well-being-"

"N-No, sorry! I didn't freeze because of what you did-- but because of what I did," explained Scott as he rushed to explain his actions to the Alpha. He hopes that the heat of his embarrassment doesn't show for Peter to see.

"What do you mean? What did you do, pup?" questioned Peter confused.

Scott felt the heat rise to his ears now as he stuttered out his response, "W-Well...I...Just that...."

Peter's brows furrowed at Scott's speech and reaction so he kept a sigh that threatened to break out through his lips inside as he reassured Scott," Pup, it's okay. You don't have to tell me until you're ready, but for now - we must get you home so I can explain to your mother on time; as to not be suspicious of me for the possibility of having my way with you nonconsensually." the man explained. 

Peter's explanation of an unwanted situation in the first meeting with his mom made the boy even redder than he could have ever been. He averted his eyes away from Peter and nodded in agreement.

"Come on, up you go pup. I already got your things in hand and your homework needed for tomorrow," stated Peter as he got up to pick Scott's bag up and wait by the doorway. Scott sighed resigned as he got up from the infirmary bed and out the doorway, passing by Peter. 

 

It was nearing 5 pm when they arrived at Scott's home when they spot the lights on in the house. Peter puts his hand back on the small of Scott's back, "Well, I guess your mother was allowed to come home from work if anything goes by the lights on in your home. All the better to not have to wait another day to postpone our talk." Rambled Peter not really speaking to Scott or anyone, but out loud to himself. Scott wondered if the man was actually worried or nervous about meeting his mom.

Scott knew firsthand just how painful her wrath could be when the beta was angered. It could rival an Alpha's wrath that's for sure. But he also knew that she was kind and loving when things have been set straight. And during those times was when Stiles was in his life, sharing every rule breaking adventure with him as well as punishments. It sent an ache in his heart that he tried to keep away from making its ugly head seep out through invisible wounds of what Stiles did to him.

Unconsiencly, he gripped onto the sleeve of Peter's coat earning a puzzled frown from Peter. But Peter didn't say anything but take the boys hand and rub a thumb across the back of his hand in a soothing and slow movement. They looked up into each other's eyes and there were no words for the connection and communication that they sent each other.

" _Don't worry"_

_"You have me..."_

Scott smiled warmly at Peter conveying such care and comfort through his eyes that show years of wisdom that could only be attained by such hardship. Peter gave a smile of his own that his message was conveyed successfully to Scott. He nudged his head towards the boy's home and pulled Scott along with him. 

Scott let out joyous giggles as they began to jog towards the house, feeling very positive that the meeting with his mother would be alright and as well as the rest of the day. As long as he had Peter, his mate-to-be, his Alpha, by his side. Yup, he could get through this knowing he had someone he could love and care for however long they lived.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'C I'm sorry, and thanks for waiting, hope this little bit of fluff and love made up for it. Cause I really needed it.  
> Next update date is undecided for now. Once again very sorry.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for very late update im just in a dire situation right now and since this fic was supposed to be light angst and some fluff this chapter took a dark turn reflecting my mood of late. Sorry and enjoy

Here they were, an Alpha, Beta, and Omega, all sitting int the same room. The tension in the room was heavy with the potent smell of anger and hurt. Melissa only took her cup of iced tea from the coffee table in front of them, taking a small gulp still not making eye contact with the two men across from her. No one has made an attempt to speak, not after Scott and Peter told her of how they met, what's been happening between Scott and stiles at school, and the bullying.

 

All she could do was stare at her hands that lay on her lap as if it were the most interesting subject in the entire room and situation. Scott wanted to gulp down the lump of air that laid stuck in his throat, but with the silence of the room, it would only send eyes onto him, which he would rather not have anytime soon at this point. Melissa sighed out not caring a single bit that the two across her were waiting for any sign of reprieve. Seeing as both mother and son not making any step in talking, Peter opened his mouth but was stopped by Melissa. 

"Don't..." She said all too loudly, "Don't say anything..."

Peter obeyed and quickly shut his mouth as his eyebrows furrowed deeper again, nodding to god knows what. She sighed loudly as she placed a lock of her hair behind her ear, then attempted to look at Scott and Peter. 

"So...Scott... Couldn't you tell me any of this was going on?" She began. "Was I...D-Did I seem like I didn't care about what was going on with you...t-to not seem like I am here for you whenever?" She asked with tears glistening her eyes and a shaky voice. "I'm sorry, I'm always busy with work and seem like I choose work over you..."

"M-Mom.."

"Please! Let me finish..." She yelled suddenly. Her eyes turned to Peter making the man stiffen, "And you...You're a grown man! A grown, homeless Alpha! Just because of ...of... you clean up well, doesn't mean you have the right to come asking my permission to court my son! Do you have a job?! A stable home for him!?!" She's standing up now looming over Peter with anger now visibly shown on her face and teary eyes. If she is going to let out all her frustrations on Peter till she calms down, then Peter will let her as doing so might show her just how he may be.

A tear falls down and it becomes a stream of tears as if a cap came off. She places her face in her hands sobbing as she seats herself down on the coach. Scott desperately wants to sooth her but doesn't know if she would want any comfort from him. It sends his Omega into a distress causing the air to sour even more.

Melissa looks up with reddened eyes towards her son, she realizes that her scent of distress is affecting her son and wills herself to be calm. She wipes away her tears sniffling here and there. 

"I'm sorry," she says to them. 

Peter doesn't speak as whatever he say might upset her again so he only nods.

"It's okay, mom. I'm sorry for not telling you about Stiles, the bullying - or about Peter..." the Omega apologizes sincerely to his beta mother.

Melissa only nods with a sigh through thinning lips as she looks at the clock on the wall. 

"Come on, it's getting late and you might have some homework to catch up on." She insists to Scott as she stands up.

Peter also stands with Scott whispering his good night to his Omega as the boy heads up to his room. Once the two adults no longer heard the footsteps of the small boy, Melissa gets Peter's attention to the door. Peter doesn't say anything as the woman walks him to the doorway but is stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen and listen well, Alpha," threatened Melissa, "You don't have my permission to court my son and you don't have my permission to see him. I don't want you anywhere near him or me ever again, and if I find any scent or trace of you on my son - I will have you locked up before you can put your grabby hands on him!"

After Melissa threatens the Alpha with a death glare and a suddenly tight grip on his shoulder, Peter does his best to not be angered at not being able to court nor be with Scott. But he reigned the angered Alpha rampaging inside of him. 

"Are we clear, Alpha?" She questioned once more.

Peter doesn't trust himself to speak so he simply nods in affirmation that he would not interact with Scott without her say so. Satisfied with the Alpha's answer she quickly slams the door on his face adding to the gashing wound of his heart. He breathes in deeply as tears start to well up in his eyes. He walks away and doesn't chance a look back at the house.


	14. Chapter 14

Peter's mind was absolutely blank the whole walk to home. He didn't register the people and crowds he bumped into. His shirt was disheveled as if he was a salesman laid off - when really he was just a heartbroken Alpha who lost any and every chance of courting the one Omega he had set his eyes on since the death of his family on that fateful night. 

His Omega wife, Corinne, and beloved little girl, an Alpha in the making, Malia - died in their house during Christmas. When his Alpha sister, Talia, and her kids came to spend time with them, as it was a tradition of theirs that they took turns hosting such holiday events. And it was Peter's turn to host such a gathering, though he would show much protest to being around his sibling's insufferable children, he enjoyed it secretly because he had his mate and his little girl added into the mix to make him feel whole and feel a part of a real picture perfect family.

Talia's family wasn't sleeping over that night, they had a small cabin near the preserve and was very peaceful at the time. It was just him and his family at their home, sleeping. Peter was in a deep sleep when his phone buzzed and he answered it only when he was on the front porch of their home. When he answered, there was no one on the line though it was indeed connected still. Peter asked who it was but no answer still. Peter cursed under his breath for being prank called at his age and this era. 

Just as he was turning the doorknob the house erupted into a fiery explosion, sending him flying high and far, screaming in pain as he had gotten light burns on his shoulders - but would fade easily once treated. His mind was disorientated at what had happened when he heard the screams of his wife and child. He was going to run back inside to rescue them when suddenly his sister was there holding him back, shouting at him but he couldn't quite hear as he was in shock and the rush of adrenaline he was experiencing to go rescue his burning family. It was so slow, time seemed to pause at just the flames growing and spreading.

 _Why the fuck was Talia here?_  Thought Peter.

The Alpha in him was taking over soon enough making his sister have more trouble holding him back from the blazing bonfire, and resorted to also use her Alpha voice on him. Commanding him to stay down and sleep. And he did eventually.

When he woke up next, he was in a hospital bed. Everything was sterile to prevent Alphas and Omegas admitted at the hospital to relax and not feel challenged or affected by the other dynamic's pheromones of pain, sadness, illness, etc. Once the nurse found him awake finally, she went to get the doctor and his sister's family. They all came and they told him how very lucky he was to have been alive, sadly his wife and child didn't make it. They had security with them in case Peter went on a rampage upon the news of his families death, but he had no expression, no scent of anger or sadness. He was numb, just as he was now. His Alpha was silent as if he had cut his dynamic off. 

Lost in feeling numb and staring at absolutely nothing, his phone goes off bringing him back to reality. He lazily picks up his phone seeing it's Deucalion calling. He grunts as he presses answer.

"What do you want Deucalion?"

"Well, I was just calling to let you know you got the job to be a counselor at Beacon Hills High, and this is the kind of greeting I get. How splendid of a friend you are, Peter," playfully joked Deucalion.

"Well, how come you're the one that's telling me instead of the one hiring me?" asked Peter.

"Well, you are an intimidating man to some who first meet you, Peter, " answered Deucalion. Peter just grunts lightly before asking, "What else do you want Deuc?"

"Nothing just wanted to see if you were up for a drink of celebratory. We haven't done that in a while and well, it would be a new chapter in a new life for you and your soon-to-be-mate. My treat, of course." explained Deucalion as he wants an answer from Peter.

Peter thinks of declining, but he feels he shouldn't be alone or try to run away from this. He needs help and Deucalion can offer it like always. So he sighs out after making his decision, "Yeah, meet you at that bar we went to during our bachelor years?"

"Roadhouse? Yeah, see you in 15 buds." Deucalion cheerfully stated before ending the call.

Peter threw his phone somewhere, sighing once again. He felt somewhat better now that he was going to talk with his friend about this new development. And Deucalion could probably offer some sort of advice with this. The presence of his Alpha was back and calm, there was hope - there would be time to fix things again. Not all was lost at least.

 

 


	15. Author's note

Hello everyone! As you've noticed I haven't posted anything for this or any fics for a long while now. Just wanted to let you know I've been ill and just as I was about to get better something else pops up and I'm just seriously having body discomforts to be able to focus on writing anything for a while. I'm really sorry, just the body has a mind of its own that can't always be controlled. So I'm putting everything on hiatus or hold for now. Sorry for the inconveniences and thanks for showing interest in my fic(s).


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'This time I'll make it right by you,' Melissa thought to herself as she held onto her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys since I've been gone for so long for a many factors of reasons, I have spent time through it all to write this lengthy chapter for all of you. I will not write the actual mating in this story since this is pretty underage. So it will be a separate part after it's all done. Still debating to make 3 or 4 more chapters but we're almost done guys! Thanks to everyone attacking around this fanfic with me. Schedule for updates will be random as it's a busy time for me. Estimated time for this fanfic to end would be around next year or Christmas. Until next update everyone!

When Scott went into his room, he sighed heavy heartedly making his way to look out his bedroom window. He had his backpack downstairs where his mom and Alpha were talking in hush tones and he really didn't want to go back down and make it all awkward. The sun was slowly setting by now and wondered if everything was alright downstairs. If they came to a resolution, maybe Scott could ask his mom if Peter could stay. But probably not, since he was an Alpha and he could easily take advantage of him before they got mated or got the okay from mom.

He sighed to himself resting on his arms on the window shelf. Seconds later there was a loud bang that cautioned him to sit up and look down outside. He could see the front of his house partially but not by much, then he saw Peter's figure leaving. He stared at Peter's retreating back, hoping he looks back at him - makes that eye connection that only mates in the preparation of being courted or mated could feel, be it just a small connection between the two. But he never looked back. His Alpha didn't stop to look back. 

The Omega in him stirred at this slight rejection, but Scott quickly reasoned that it was because they were just in the beginning stages of courting and being mated that Peter didn't feel the urge to look at him, well back at the house to see if Scott was looking. 

"Scott! Are you in your room? " Called out his mother. "Can you come down please, need to talk to you about something, hun."

Scott gulped heavily at the lump of air stuck in his throat, as panic started to take over his mind and body - but he pushed himself to reply back that he would be down in a minute. As he went down each step, his body was going through a cold sweat, making him shudder in anticipation for what's to come. He reaches the living room where his mother sits as she looks down at her hands in front of her in a daze, not yet registering her Omega son's presence. He slowly treads closer till he's at arm's length when she finally looks up breathing in sharply at her son's sudden appearance. 

"Oh, sweetie." She begins, "come sit next to me," she says as she pats the spot next to her on the sofa. Scott walks over sitting down swiftly and beginning to stink of confusion and fear and uncertainty. Melissa slightly scrunches up her nose at the Omega pheromones of an Omega smelling of distress, she schools her expression to that she uses at work around distressed Alpha and Omega patients. 

"Calm down, please." She pleads softly as she takes Scott's hand into hers and gently rubs. His brows furrow in confusion but he calms ever so slightly as his mother provides comfort for whatever is to come.

She looks down at their linked hands with pursed lips and a heavy heart, wondering if she should even continue on what she had originally called Scott down for. She looks back to meet her beloved son's eyes that show concern, curiosity, and fear. She sighs deeply as she closes her eyes rubbing her temple slowly.

It's hard to admit but now thinking on it, she was irrational on her behavior towards Peter for her son. She doesn't know what's been going on with Scott at school or how the two pair came to know each other. Melissa mentally cursed for her actions towards the Alpha, only that she was trying to protect her son as best as she could. One thing she definitely knows for sure is that if the Alpha, Peter, was such a ruthless one, to begin with - Scott would've already had adorned a bond mark. She looks back at her son, inspecting his neck still virginal.

"Mom?" Scott shakily asks, "What is it? Everything alright?"

"Yes, sweetheart.." She answers speedily trying to recollect her thoughts. "Um...Well...I think I will let you two court..." She finally says looking straight at Scott.

The boy's mouth drops open for a few quick seconds before turning into a brimming golden smile that blinds all those who fall for his charm - including his mother who in turn returns her own smile. The Omega jumps into his Beta mother's arms with a tight squeeze sending the two into a fit of giggles. 

"But only under my supervision or a trusted chaperone while you two interact. He may not bond with you before courting, but just because I say yes to him courting you doesn't mean to him to think it's okay to bond while courting. " She quickly reminded her Omegan son.

And Scott didn't mind that the courting would be chaperoned. He saw it as a way for his mom to get to know Peter and see what a good Alpha Peter would be for him. He couldn't help the warm and blinding smile from spreading across his face and without warning, tackled her into a bear hug earning a yelp soon followed by joined laughter from mother and son.

  _'This time I'll make it right by you,'_ Melissa thought to herself as she held onto her son.

* * *

 

Scott woke up extremely happy and light on his step the next morning. A jumble of nerves unable to keep his excitement to a minimum and he would care less about all the bullies and strange stares that would be pointed his way because he was on his way to being happy with his soon-to-be-mate. His mother only chuckled at his antics making the all too big house feel crowded with life into it for once. And inwardly, Scott only hopes to fill it with pups he would make with Peter.

Riding on his bike, he made his way to school feeling every bit radiant and warm while ignoring all the whispers, gossips and stares made his way from his peers as he passed into the parking lot to park his bike. His head was held, shoulders held back to slightly puff his chest as if he were an Alpha displaying pride, and not one mistake in his stride to his destination to his locker.

Suddenly, a body is slamming hazardous against the neighboring locker belong to the one and only former best friend, Stiles Stilinski.

"Scottie!" Exclaimed Stiles not caring that he was probably blowing Scott's eardrums.

Scott slightly grimaced at the level of Stiles' voice, but schools his reaction to once again not caring about anyone trying to cramp his style today or any day for that matter. After putting away certain things and getting what would be needed for the day. Thanks to Peter helping out yesterday, he wouldn't be so behind in class.

"Dude, I'm sorry alright!" Stiles tries yet again to get his friend's attention as he walks away from him.

Scott's stops in mid walk and turns to face Stiles with a calm expression to be the opposite of his mood.

" _Your sorry_?!?!" Scott says incredulously.

Kind of in a stupor at Scott's reaction, Stiles can only stammer out a reply, " Y-Yeah man. I'm sorry okay. For everything."

"Right, popularity got to your head that you would rather be seen with others instead of me! When I fell in front everyone, what did you do?" Scott questions Stiles.

Stiles winced but replied regretfully, "Nothing."

"That's right. Nothing while I got pushed around and degraded in front of the whole school." Gritted out Scott as he glared daggers into Stiles. 

Stiles eyes could only look at the floor unable to meet the fiery wrath filled gaze pointed at him - and he knew now nothing would repair their friendship halfheartedly or anytime soon for what he did. Taking Stiles silence, Scott finishes up with his locker and proceeds to class without a glance behind him not paying any mind to the stares around him.

* * *

 

 

Throughout the school day, Scott's cheeriness and good mood did not falter. He was excited and hopeful that Peter would be excited of the good news too. The teachers were shocked at the eagerness of Scott through their lessons. He wasn't the same trouble making kid, or kid with no self esteem just evident from yesterday. 

Even lunchtime was without problems and no sign of Stiles, Jackson and strangely Derek. But the question died just as it appeared. And just as quickly, the day has ended with Scott dashing out the doors.

 On his bike, he sped up to where he figured Peter would be when he first met him but thought against it as he remembered that Peter had started trying to turn his life around for the better and headed out to the Preserve.

As he made it to the edge without parking his bike properly, he ran through to the spot that Peter would usually be at. Only to find no one around. The boy wasn't going to be discouraged so easily though. He decided to wait a few minutes as Peter could've been running a little late, no problem at all.

Scott waited and waited with no sign of Peter anywhere and the day light leaving. Feeling slightly down, and concerned - Scott heads out of the Preserve reluctantly to head home.

His thoughts swirl around in questions about Peter, hoping the Alpha is alright. The bike home is accompanied by a slowly growing sadness and distress permeating from the boy. As he approaches closer to home, Scott sees the lights to his home lit - he is surprised that his mom would be home early two days in a row. She seems pretty determined to make it up to him.

As he opens the door,  Scott is then greeted by an unexpected guest. 

"Welcome home, Scott."

Shocked, Scott immediately whips his head around as he locks the door. 

"Peter!" Exclaims Scott as he quickly throws himself into the Alphas arms.

The Alpha lets out an 'oof' at the sudden impact from the tiny Omega but soon enough chuckles at his reaction.

"Missed you too, puppy."

" Well, I guess now I know I've been left dry. Guess I'm no longer needed." Jested Melissa from behind, startling Scott who was still hugging Peter.

"Mom!" Shouted Scott as he also ran into her.

The house was filled with laughter and life then ever before. Scott had a good feeling things were going to get even better in the future for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I didnt proof read this as u know as i spent days and days on this, i finished in the dead of night and was like funk this i want this baby to be born! HEAR IT ROAR! to life. XD Once again feedback is appreciated as well as on my other works if you are feeling curious about what my work may be like. But dont forget i dont have a beta so yeah *Crais*


End file.
